An apparatus for transmitting forces is known from the prior application DE 10 2012 216 974 made by the same applicant. The apparatus for transmitting forces disclosed in that document has an arrangement comprising an at least partially flexible conducting element having a first limb and a second limb which are arranged for reciprocal current flow in order to thereby generate an electromagnetic force, and comprises a latchable lever arrangement by which the electromagnetic force can be used firstly to increase the contact pressure force when the contact system is closed and secondly to assist the opening process of the contact system during a switch-off process.